


in the space a lullaby makes

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I just want to remember.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	in the space a lullaby makes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'August, Los Angeles, Lullaby' by Carol Muske-Dukes.

_Mon chou,_

this is the first entry. Actually, I am not sure what to write, I just think I need to. Maybe you will read this one day, maybe not.

I just want to remember.

-

This app says you are now the size of a peach. Your little heart has beat 3,413,427 times!

Become strong.

Bloom like a flower.

I love you very much already.

-

_Chérie,_

the doctor says you are a girl.

I can’t wait to meet you.

-

Béatrice. She who brings happiness.

A beautiful name, no?

-

Béatrice,

I am scared but excited.

See you tomorrow, _chérie_.


End file.
